エレメンタル外乱 - プロローグ
by Zhoaer
Summary: 誰もが異なる要素を指揮する能力を有しています。各要素は、多くの場合、人は何をするかが反映されます。スカイBlesminが介入し、大きなコストで...彼を停止するまでカートマンは、計画の途中でした。 2年後にスカイはまだ彼の事件に悩まさとカートマンは、彼が計画していたものを仕上げるに戻ります。暴力、言語、ダーク思考のための定格M。
1. プロローグ

クレイグ...。クライド...スタン...。カイル...。ケニー...ケビン...。バター...。

ごめんなさい。私は私はあなたのすべてにこれをしなかった申し訳ありません。私…。私はちょうどそれを制御することができませんでした。誰かが彼を停止しなければなりませんでした。カートマン...。彼はすべてを破壊つもりでした！そこ...私は何もできませんでした。彼は君たちを攻撃したとき、私はちょうどそれをもう立つことができなかった、それはもう私はちょうど...私はちょうど彼に走ったと私は彼に取り組んだとき...。ああ神様ごめんなさい！私を許してください！

私たちは、すべての寮の巨匠たちが習得や権力いるとみなされるまで、私たちは私たちの元素の力を練習することができ寮で一緒に滞在していました。私たちのすべて9は、特定の要素を使用することができます。地獄一方が他方に勝る利点を有します。一人一人が唯一の開始時に要素を使用することができますが、1つまたは2以上の要素を学ぶことができますが、体はほぼ一度に3以上を扱うことはできませんように2つだけを習得することをお勧めします。

FIRE - 情熱的であるユーザー、ホット向かったと不動。火災のユーザーは、戦争の場合には、完璧な前線部隊を作る攻防で、よりバランスしています。私たちのすべてのアウトスタンとカートマンはそれを使用。

ICE - 主に平和の維持に風と光ユーザーを支援するユーザ。風、光、ユーザーが状況を処理することができないなら、彼らは彼らの攻撃力を使用します。奇妙なことにケニーは、それを使用することができ。

WATERを - 他の人を癒しに政治やライトユーザーで風のユーザーを支援に役立つユーザー。彼らは言葉を好む一方で、水利用者は攻防に均等にバランスがとれています。 。ケビンはそれ使用することができ、私たちの唯一の一つでした

THUNDERを 彼らは状況のいずれかの種類のために雇われているすべての取引のジャックであるユーザー-。その攻防は非常に弱いですが。その速度は衝撃的です。。クライドは、この使用することができます

闇を 時にはいたずらと刑事首謀しているユーザーが、良いための力を使用することができます- 。 。間違いなくクレイグは、この習得するのに最適な人物である

地球を -主に世界的に平和を保つのを助ける氷、光と風のユーザーとは異なり、都市の法律と平和を施行役立つユーザー。彼らの防衛は揺るぎないです。カイルは、この要素を使用していました。 。私はいつも風使用して、彼を描写します

LIGHTを 親切、思いやりと素敵なすべてのもの-。彼らは彼らの力のトン害他人を使用することはできませんが、癒しなどをサポートし、保護することができます。 。バター完全にこの役割に合わせ

WIND -主な状況を解決するために彼らの言葉を使用して、政府のシステムの骨子であるユーザー。私は風を使用することができます聞いていますが、私はそれを使用することができたことがありません。

それは、その事件以来、2年ぶりだと、私はまだその瞬間の悪夢に苦しみます。私の友人の叫びと悲鳴。血だらけの体の光景。それはひどいものでしたが、私を助けようとしただけではバターでした。確かに彼はパラディンだったが、彼 は関係なく、彼が使用することができるものの要素彼の友人の世話なかったでしょう。何も彼は助けませんでしたし、私はまだ私の怒りで立ち往生しました...。あなたはそれを呼び出すことができれば。私は私の友人の生活を終了し、私は再び任意の元素の力を使用することはありませんことを誓いました。


	2. 第1章 - 現在の日

_"_ _スカイ！あなたは何をしているの？」「それは何の要素？！_ _"" I..I_ _がわからない！」「それは家を破壊している！_ _""_ _スナップをそれから_

 _！」「_ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! "_

マイ目が開いたスナップと私は私が私を見ていた誰もが第二のために私の視力を失っただろうと確信している、非常に高速アップ傾きます。私のシャツの袖で私の額から汗を拭き取るながら、私は深呼吸を取ります。私はその日を乗り越えることはできません。これは、2年となっています。私はちょうどそれがすべて停止したいです。私はそれをすべて終了するこの近くです。たぶん私は、おそらく平和とを知っていますよ...。ただ、おそらく私はそれらを再度表示されますが、それはちょうど私の利己的であろう。私は知らない

wha-「モーニングスカイ！」を

私はその挨拶で息をのみます。まだ完全には悪夢の地獄から回復していない。

"あなたは大丈夫スカイいますか？ ？あなたは再びその悪夢を持っていた"

私はただ見上げるとうなずくと、彼はちょうど彼の顔に哀れむような表情で私を見て

。"私はほんの数分Tweekを必要としています。

""オーケースカイ。私はあなたが10分で停止しているよみんなに教えてあげましょう。」

彼は葉でいること。私は立ち上がって鏡で自分の反射を見つめ。 Tweekは、その日の思考から私を保つために彼の最善を尽くしていますが、行うには簡単なことではありません。うわ何私は自分自身になってみましょうか？ *ため息*「

何でも。 "

私は、グループの残りの部分を満たすために階下見出し始めます。 Larion寮で、ここでわずか5私たちのあります。私、Tweek、ウェンディ、ベベとピップ。私にも、私は何もできないそこに滞在させるために、それらの素敵でした。それでも彼らは、「驚くべき元素魔法を行うことができますし、あなたが羨望コーナーでそれらを見て立ち往生している彼の親しい友人とハングアップします。「彼らは私の目の前で力を使用しないようにしよう誰かよりも、私は同じような気分にさせるのに役立ちます。私はまだ彼らの先生は私がこの長いここに滞在させたことがショックを受けています。多分それは私が彼の息子を持つ親友だったが原因だかということは、彼が私に残りの部分よりも優れて知っていると私はまだ.. ...を通じてつもりです何を理解しています。私はバターと他の人と同じように私は幸せを感じることはありません。私はこのような思考を停止する必要があります。たぶん、いくつかの朝食は、。役立ちます

ダイニングエリアへの扉は既に開いていて、私はそこに（先生を除く）全員を参照してください。」

朝スカイ！私たちはあなたのスポットを残した

！」「ありがとうございますベベを。 "

私はTweekと私の目の前で板に内容を確認するために隣の席を取ります。その上にシロップで作られたスマイリーフェイスを持っているパンケーキ。微妙なくらいピップ

？」男だから、私たちは今日オフに持っています。 What'chaが行うたいですか？」彼女は私を見つめるようウェンディが尋ねる

。「休業日？今日は木曜日ではないですか？」私は混乱しています。彼らは通常、金曜日を通して教師の月曜日とその権限を使って練習しましょう

。」氏ストフは何かのためにオフに実行しなければなりませんでした。 。」ベベは私のプレートを見る前に応答するなぜ彼は言いませんでした。 「なぜあなたはあなたの食べ物のスカイに触れていない？」

私はため息をつくとちょうど私のプレートを凝視。

"私は本当に空腹です。それがすべてです。「素晴らしい嘘スカイ...。ません

。」彼はもう一度あなたたちをその悪夢を持っていた。「私は彼に直面して回すようTweekがでチャープ。彼は気づいたと私は再び彼らにそのことを話すことではない彼に言った覚えてひく。

"本当に？スカイあなたはその上を取得する必要があります。引き継ぐために始めています。あなたは自分の人生の残りのためにそれの上にスカルクすることはできません。ウェンディは、単に理解していません。どのようにして残酷に彼らの友人を殺し乗り越えることができますか。？回答：あなたはしない

"私はそれウェンディについての話をしたくない。「

」、それについて話をしたくないですか？スカイは、 ""他のit's-に、または必要があります

私はそれについて話をしたくない！テーブルの上に私の手をバタンとウェンディを凝視。 「どれだけ私は私の親しい友人のすべてをKILLED FACT OVER得ることができますか？ ITは、私は次のことを忘れることができる何かのSO、私は私の生活に運ぶことができない！

""スカイは、私はジャスト

""ENOUGH！あなたはWENDYを理解していません！あなたのどれも！ "私は寮の外に私のジャケットと嵐をつかむ、立ち上がっないでください。

* * *

私は公園に着くまで、私はサウスパークの街を歩きます。私は橋の下を停止し、地面に座って、前方の川を見つめ。

くそウェンディ。私は彼女が手助けしようとしている知っているが、彼 女はちょうど私がどのように感じるかを知りません。彼女は次のようだ...私は電車を知りません！どんなにあなたが何をすべきかあなたはそれを止めることはできません。 *うなり声*彼女は私を悩ます私はちょうど彼女が私をほっといてほしい。

 _"_ _あわやあわやあわやあわや_ _"_

 _"Wha-_ _？誰か？私は辺りを見回すが、私はここで誰を見つけることはありません_

 _。」「私のこと忘れて、あなたの怒りスカイに焦点を当てるだけ_

。」「私の...私の怒りを？""you-が何

 _どのようなですか？あなたはあなたの怒りを引き継ぐときに何が起こったのか覚えていないのですか？_

""AHH！」「

 _ああそうあなたは覚えていますか！あなたは_ _Cartman-_ _」はとコントロールを失った_

「黙れ！」

 _、「ああ、私は参照して神経に触れた。_

""待って...黙っ...黙れ...。あなたは誰で、どこにいる

 _？」「やがて少年で。しかし、今のためにちょうどあなたの右に、人間に焦点を当ててみましょう_

。」「何？」私は右折し、私はそこに立って人を信じることはできません

。*含み笑い*「まあよくよく私が見るあなたはまだあなたが哀れ昔の自分だしています。

""C-カートマン？あなたはIIは、私はあなたを殺したと思った。 ...何

""私を殺すですか？ NEHは、私が"。生き残った

"しかし...しかし、どのように

？」「私を打つ

。」「あなたはここで何をしているの

？」「スカイと言うことのために私が待っていた。 "

私は飲み込みます。私はそれの音が好きではありませんでした。

"私は私が2年前に始めたものを完了するために戻ってきました。"

"いいえ！あなたは私たちの世界に魂をもたらす場合に何が起こるかを知っている

！」「はい私は、私はあなたはまだ任意の風の力を使用することはできません。知っている"

私はカートマンは、彼の腕と召喚2霊を広がっ応答することができる前に。地球の精神と... ..ライト精神。これは良いではありません。私は他の人に警告...ここから出なきゃ。私は実行するには振り向くが、私が行うときに私を待って別の光のスピリットがあります。私はすべての周りを見て、私は私が完全に囲まれていることを知る。

"これは、それがスカイであるように見えます。でも最後の願い

？」「うん...。一つだけ。どうして？なぜあなたはこれをやっている

？」「私はあなたが後で殺すつもりだので、私はあなたを伝える内の任意の害が表示されません。あなたはエイトエレメンタルマスターによって離れてロックされていたビーイングがあります参照してください。

""エレメンタルマスター？ "という名前で行くそれらを聞いたことがない私は、彼らはすべての要素を完全にコントロールしていたと思います

。"マスターズは、各要素を完全にコントロールしていました。彼らは一緒にその権限がダミオン、ドゥームの主を停止し、永遠のすべてのために彼を封印...または誰かまで彼を破壊し、それは私がやるつもりだものだ組み合わせます。私はマスターズの子孫を取り除くために必要があります。

""グッドラックカートマンを。あなたがそれらを見つけるつもりれることはありません。

""私は彼らの最後は、私の前に立っている...あまりにも必要ありません...。霊に囲まれています。

""何？あなたは。」「？私はマスターズの1'M言っている

「はい、あなたも生きて最後の一つだね

"どのように？どのように他の人を殺したのか？

""ああ、私は彼らを殺していません...。あなたがやった

！」「ど...。あなたはバター、カイル、スタン、残りは他のマスターズの子孫だったと言っている

？」「はい...はい、私はアム、あなたは2年前に、あなたの大暴れの間にそれらを殺すことによって私に大きな好意をやった

。「いや...。あなたは、彼らがすることはできません...嘘だ。

""私は嘘が、これの十分ではありませんよ。私はあなたが長すぎるためにあなたの死を延長だと思います。さようならスカイ。 "

ちょうど...私の周りの霊が攻撃しようとしていることが好きです。しかし、彼らがした前に

 _ **...**_ _ **。「**_ _ **THUNDERBOLT CLAMP**_ _ **！」**_


End file.
